


Sail into the Black

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Come See My Cage [7]
Category: Machine Head (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bikers, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Family, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Motorcycles, Post-Prison, Road Trip, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Jim invites Corey on a road trip with his old MC. Corey pretends to be a new prospect who wants to get into the biker gang, but it’s all part of the couple’s dirty fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This spinoff belongs to our “[Come See My Cage](http://archiveofourown.org/series/574882)” universe. It can be read as a solo piece too, though to fully understand the story, we advice to read the previous stories in this universe. Enjoy!

**Note2:** Title comes from “[Sail into the Black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tujCal3U7hE)” by Machine Head.

**Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Machine Head, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Mick Thomson, Chris Fehn, Robb Flynn, Phil Demmel, prison AU, post prison, R, slash, M/M, light BDSM, light D/s relationship, established relationship, daddy kink, breathplay, romance, road trip, bikers, family, smut, rough sex, some (kinda manly) fluff.

**Summary:** Jim invites Corey on a road trip with his old MC. Corey pretends to be a new prospect who wants to get into the biker gang, but it’s all part of the couple’s dirty fantasy.

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

 

* * *

 

  
[Full-sized illustration](http://orig06.deviantart.net/8c09/f/2017/101/7/0/csmc___sail_into_the_black_by_useless_girl-db5gcud.jpg) by Useless-girl

**Sail into the Black  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

They say time flies when you're enjoying good company. Well times did fly but in Corey's case the company was shit.   
  
He wanted it, though... In some way it was all his idea… He and his stupid brain and big mouth...   
  
After Mick popping up at their garage and becoming a more and more often 'guest' in their cozy wooden house up the hillside they made their love nest with Jim, Corey started plotting.   
  
The ex-guard clearly was 'crying for help' and needed a cover from the police chasing after him too. And as he accidentally found out about them two, it was a huge plus why the mates had to help him. After all... a super corrupt ex-prison guard can never be fully trusted. Behind the more and more forced friendly welcoming, the feeling grew more with each time about when Mick would give them away to the police to save his own skin.   
  
Jim's idea about taking Corey with him to meet up with the biker gang was forming more and more ideas in the head of the short man. And after telling his ideas to his big pair, the plans started to get into gear and Chris agreed.   
  
Soooooo... It has been the third day Corey was eating dust on the road with the other bikers. A red bandana over his head. Just like the one over Mick’s and two other dudes and all four of them were the new guys applying to get into the MC. Chris, the Vice President agreed to take Mick in, and also let the mates play out some of their erotic scenarios...   
  
Corey knew it will be not always pleasant. But the way the two real applying bikers came at him and literally pushed him off the road and tried to pick on him started to get on his – very short – nerves... Good thing he could sneak close to Jim during the nights... And admire him while riding beside Jim on the road.

For said big biker it was definitely an interesting situation, but he was grateful for his old MC for inviting them on this one week long road trip as the honorary Vice President. It was his former post before he was sentenced to prison time and Chris took his place.  
  
Now pretending in front of the others – except for Chris and the MC president – that he didn't know Corey was definitely exciting for their quite active love life.  
  
But Jim was also glad that they could find a place for Mick, because they could never fully let go and ease up when Mick was around in the cabin. From now on the ex-guard was gonna be the MC's problem. And Jim could focus on playing out their shared fantasy with Corey.  
  
Although it was kinda amusing to see how the real prospects were trying to taste his big-mouthed lover. Even if now it seemed a bit more serious.  
  
So when Jim noticed the trio on the side of the road, he slowed down and stopped next to them in his sun glasses and full on biker gear. Getting off his black baby, he straightened up to his full height and walked over. "What's going on here, prospects?"

Corey – of course – had to keep to his role. But it wasn't hard that time... The mumbled curses and growls came from his heart as he pulled the bike up to its tires and took a look at it. Being rather disrespectful by not looking at and addressing the Vice President as he should.   
  
Robb, one of the real signed up biker dudes literally pushed his wheel into Corey's bike's rear and the small man flew off into the side bush, followed by the bike.   
  
"I'm fine. The bike too as I see," finally he looked up at Jim and answered. He sent some death glares to Robb and Phil before turning back to Jim. "Sir. Sorry, sir. We can get back on the road."

Jim snorted looking over the scene as he hummed with an unimpressed look and stroked down his beard. Walking over he first glimpsed at the now standing bike. Aside from a few scratches no other damage was visible on it. That couldn't be said of the small redhead.  
  
Having his poker face on, Jim towered over him to grab his jaw and turn his face to the side. The left side of it was mostly scraped off and slightly bleeding as well as there were a few tears and a lot of dust on his clothes and leather vest.  
  
"First you should clean your face. And learn how to ride a bike. This clearly isn't the way if you want to join this or any other MCs!" Jim grunted coldly but there was worry in his eyes behind his shades.  
  
Letting Corey's jaw go, he turned to the other two men. "You two get back on the road while we check this imbecile's bike to make sure all is good with it," he barked at Robb and Phil.

One was a shorter man with long brown hair and a beard, the other a much bigger and wider with similar colors minus the beard.  
  
As they nodded and Jim got to his bike to toss the small first aid kit to Corey, the other two agreed and with a small smirk on their faces took off.

Corey caught the kit and opened it after placing it on the seat of the bike. Looking in the rearview mirror he dripped some sterilizing liquid on a cotton ball and started to clean down his marked face, gritting his teeth while the two assholes got too far to see them.   
  
"I'm really fine… That moron knocked me off. I guess you even saw it. It is always like this competitive like these shits act?" he asked Jim quietly turning to him after he finished.   
  
The way Robb tried to make him quit and have less people to compete with sounded logical in the raw and rough biker world, and since Phil was Robb's buddy and Mick was huge as a slaughterhouse – and looking like one too – it was Corey who got to be the target because of his size and kid-like look.

Once the dudes were gone, Jim walked over to Corey and the scratched up bike with the small tool kit he always had with his own. "Yeah, they are usually like this. Or uglier. Depends on the applying prospects and their temper. Robb looks like a real competitor. He and Phil will team up and help each other and they won't go against Mick, obviously... So keep an eye on them, baby," Jim said much softer as he shed his mean biker dude mask and stepped to Corey. He took the pad from the other man's hand and continued cleaning Corey's face now without his shades on so the obvious care and love could be seen in the hazel eyes.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" he murmured tossing the bloody pad onto the seat and tipped Corey's chin up to peck his lips.

"Yeah... Getting better..." Corey mumbled hugging his tall man's neck and kissed him back longer. Even moaning into it. It's was making his soul bend back being in balance with the universe again.   
  
"So you say we will camp down in a few hours…?" Corey asked after the kiss with a naughty tone.

Not caring about any cars that passed them by, Jim kissed back and his eyes turned from worried to lustful too. "Yes, I think so. We'll fuel up on booze and food somewhere first then find a place to camp. I'll make sure to put up my tent not so close to the others..." he murmured under his moustache, stroking down on Corey's back to grab and squeeze his ass meaningfully.  
  
"But now... Let's take a look at your bike just to make sure all is okay with it..." he forced himself to tear himself away from his pair to get back on the road and catch up with the others as fast as possible.

"Okay," Corey said simply and let Jim do what he has to with the bike.   
  
The big man adjusted some parts and they were soon back on the road. Riding side by side alone let some time for Corey to admire his lover.   
  
He just loved how Jim towered over the otherwise very impressive sized full matt black machine. It was a majestic sight. And made Corey laugh wholeheartedly when Jim started to show off and fooled around for him.

Letting both handles go, Jim smirked as the wind was blowing his long beard. This was freedom from the purest kind for him. Only riding and Corey could give him that. And especially after the years locked away he tried to get as much of it as possible.  
  
Taking the handles again, he sped up and cut in front of Corey playfully then let the other man do the same. They repeated that a few times then when they were catching up with the others, they got a bit more serious. The usual strict mask slipped back on Jim’s face as they were getting back in role.

When they caught up with the others at the shop, they were already packing up the bikes with the goods. Jim parted from his love and rolled to Chris talking the MC business through.   
  
Corey helped with the beers and food as he was told and rather stuck to Mick. Which looked funny as the huge full muscle guy and the small teenager looking one carried the big loads together.   
  
"Are you okay, kid?" Mick asked on a low voice seeing the bruises on his face.   
  
"Yeah. Don't worry. How's it going staying as Chris’ right hand? You think it will work out?" Corey asked back.   
  
"He's cool. Likes music and military stuff. Hunting and shit. I think it will. And I am grateful that you all are helping me out and play along in this for me," Mick flashed a smile at the redhead.   
  
Of course Corey nodded back as they placed the packs down. Mick didn’t need to know that it was their fantasy with Jim. They were very into role play and this was part of that too. "Let's bring another crate," he added glimpsing back at the leaders talking.

"Is he going to be okay? Should I step in with Robb and Phil?" Chris asked Jim as they were a bit further away from the others, the VP standing next to the smoking tall man.  
  
"Yeah. He's tougher than he looks. He can stand up for himself. Saw that several times while locked up," he said knowing Chris meant the scraped face.  
  
"Alright. Just let me know if it gets ugly. With these two I wouldn't be surprised. Either way having Mick around will be beneficial for us all, I think. Him being an ex-guard and all..."  
  
"He's gonna be a good guard for the MC too. And thanks, but think I'll be able to handle Robb and Phil. You should rather tell where you want to camp for the night. Sun's gonna set soon," he said puffing smoke into the air.  
  
"There's a good place not far up on a hill a few miles from here. We should get going too. I see everyone is ready with the packing. There's gonna be the usual drinking and eating party for your and the prospects' honor too. Hope you'll stay for a while too."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it, man," Jim said as he stepped on his cigarette butt.

 *** 

The clearing was really not that far up the hillside. It was hid away by the taller trees, giving some shades and cover up from the road.   
  
The 'newbies' were to help out the most with setting the camp. Corey was busy also with setting up the fire and as a chef at a diner he was ordered to cook up some stew and toast bread to go with it. He was more than willing and happy about that, though. Cooking became his passion and he always felt useful and free while he could feed others with his food.   
  
A bit further away Chris was busy with picking out the places for the tents. And he had a very good eye for it too. "I was thinking for that place for you for the right," he pointed next to the few other tents while talking to Jim.

The VP looked over to that spot with an open beer can in his hand and huffed. "Thanks but I was thinking on putting up my tent a bit further up between the trees," he murmured with a small little smile under his moustache.

"I see..." Chris smirked to himself. "You know… I’m okay with such. And love you like a brother. But never thought I’d help you play out your sexual fantasies with your man," Chris laughed shaking his head, 'clinking' his beer can to Jim's. Of course he knew why the big guy wanted to be away from the others. And he liked to help out Jim, even in such things. It meant that the ex-VP was okay and enjoying his life happily. And Chris was glad about that.   
  
"Okay man. Do as you think is best for you. Corey is almost ready with the food. And the others brought some guitars. So we gather by the fire and cheer for you for being here while our president is busy with other things," he winked.

"I appreciate, man. Really. All of it. You know how much it means for both of us to be here. Me for giving a taste of my old life and for Corey to experience some of how it was for me before prison..." Jim hummed lost in thought for a moment then sighed. "Alright. Let's this party started then," he raised his can to Chris once more before sipping on his beer then walked to the others to check if everything was in order.

***

Soon the gathering was eating and drinking heavily and Jim found himself playing one of the guitars, and even Corey got his chance to shine with his amazing voice which only made Jim secretly proud. Although he had to give to Robb that he wasn't much behind with his vocal skills.

The eating and drinking was nice. It seemed that Robb and Phil were also good with guitars and even Corey agreed on it that the annoying fuck could sing well.   
  
Still it couldn't spoil his mood. Everyone loved his cooking and he was getting nice and tipsy and the glares Jim sent him made his blood boil.   
  
So when the big guy called it a night and retreated, Corey counted back the minutes while he drank two more beers and chit-chatted with the others before sneaking after Jim. By that time most of the gang went to their tents anyway, so it was not that obvious...

By the time Corey drank those two more beers, Jim dozed off only in his underwear in the tent. But soon he awoke to hands caressing is tummy and sides and soft lips kissing and sucking on his awakening cock.  
  
"Hmmm... Such a nice way to wake up, my eager boy..." he grunted, sliding a big hand on the back of Corey's head to caress it and lightly tug on the longer tufts.

Corey grumbled and sucked Jim's hardening cock deeper and looked up at him with blue eyes shining filled with love and lust.

Jim's hips came alive from that look and fucked up into the inviting lips around his filling shaft. "Thought so..." he chuckled deep and it ended in an even deeper moan as he reached under his sleeping bag for a bottle of half-empty lube to toss it next to Corey.  
  
"Take off your clothes and open yourself up for daddy while sucking him," he ordered, eyes glued to his small man.

Corey only hummed on his deep voice, letting Jim's dick go to quickly undress himself. "Yes, daddy. Anything you wish," he said low as a reply and opened the tube to slick up his fingers, kneeling back and sucking Jim’s eagerly jumping shaft into his mouth while his hand reached back and he smeared the lube on his hole. Pushing a finger slowly in moaning as his sucking deepened.

"That's right," Jim purred satisfied as he watched his lover's mouthwatering body getting revealed. Of course it was followed with a low moan, trying to hold his voice back in case someone was still wandering around.  
  
His hand fisted in Corey's hair and guided his head down further on his fully erect shaft now. "Choke on in a few times then I'll want you to ride daddy's dick, my boy..." he worded his wishes and pushed that wet mouth even deeper on himself.

Doing as his daddy wished, Corey swallowed that leaking shaft deeper till he coughed from it. He kept swallowing the hard cock deep while his fingers worked his hole open and ready for Jim.   
  
When he decided that he can't wait anymore, he pulled back as he could from Jim's grip in his hair. "I want to ride you now, daddy..." he panted looking up at Jim with a flushed face and liking his swollen lips.

"God..." That was all Jim could say as he let Corey go and nodded, grabbing the base of his dick to steady it for the small man. "Then take a ride on my pony," he chuckled low, stroking along one of the thick muscular thighs that were now straddling him.

Corey giggled. He got out of role but just couldn't help when Jim brought up their one time getting maybe a bit too wasted and rapping all kind of stupid shit for fun... The pony ride was one of those remarks and he just loved Jim more for ordering him like that.   
  
Already straddling Jim's hips, he leaned down and gazed into the hazel eyes from close. "I love you, daddy…" he whispered rubbing his entrance to the wet cockhead. He closed their lips in a passionate kiss while pushing down on the long dick, moaning and shivering from the feeling.

"Love you too, my sweetest boy," he smirked up at him and rubbed both thighs now. He dug his nails into them as Corey finally sunk his body down on his shaft. It drew a long deep moan from the big man and he kissed Corey back passionately and with a hint of his always present possessiveness.  
  
That kiss lasted until the tight ass got used to Jim's size then the biker cupped the firm round ass with his strong hands to make Corey move. "Fuck daddy nice and hard..."

"With pleasure, daddy," Corey panted and grinded his hips more while moving slowly up and down on the hard meat. His nails dug into Jim's chest as he steadied himself and rode his daddy harder.

Jim groaned low again and his eyes rolled back into his head as pleasure ran through his body and his fingers dug into and pulled Corey's ass cheeks more apart. He even traced the stretched hole's edge with delight.  
  
"You're so fucking amazing... Harder. Give us what we both need," he panted. It was so great that Jim had found the partner with whom all their needs fitted. Up till that day it amazed him. Especially because it happened behind bars. But now they were free and also free to love each other in any way they deemed fitting. And this now fitted their hungry desires to the fullest. It's been three days since they could really touch each other and Jim was planning to catch up with that. All night long since they were gonna stay in camp for most of the next day.

Corey didn't need any more encouraging to be honest. His own needs got loose after the frustrating days. Feeling the urge to feel more of his lover, he bent down to lay more or less on the bigger body and he showered Jim's freckled shoulders and chest with bruising kisses while he kept practically dropping himself down on the throbbing meat with low joy-filled sounds.

Jim was right on time to meet those thrusts with his upward pushes while his hands kept caressing and scratching Corey wherever he could reach.  
  
Then manhandling Corey onto his back, Jim pulled the small body under him and pushed his legs up to ram back into his lover.

All Corey could think of to shout was 'FINALLY!' when Jim turned them around. His arms hugged the long neck and his legs crossed over Jim's back and he bucked up hard with delight to meet the rough moves. Trying not to be too loud. Which was in his case a very hard thing...

Jim tried to muffle him with his kisses while loving his man with slow but rough stabs against that sweet spot, sucking and biting on the swollen lips then pushing his long tongue practically down Corey's throat.  
  
But when his hips picked up a faster punishing rhythm, he rather clapped a big hand against said mouth and he stared down on the pleasure-filled face.  
  
"Oh you've been waiting for daddy to fuck you hard, my boy, didn't you?" he panted onto the right side of Corey's face, leaving the healing on the other side alone.

Unable to voice his answer Corey mumbled against the big strong hand.  Jim's bigger body pushed him down hard. Pressing his air out of his lungs a bit. But everything just added to his ecstasy. Not to mention the more wild thrusts that made the short man tremble and whine for more.

"I can tell you want more, you little bitch, before daddy fills your hungry little hole..." Jim chuckled out of breath over the trembling body he was taking as his again next to his biker clothes.  
  
Only flashing his lust-filled and predatory eyes on the redhead he moved around a bit to be able to slide his other hand onto Corey's thick sweaty throat, his hips slowing down fully buried in him to circle his hips.  
  
"Fuck, your tight little hole always feels so good," he groaned and licked into Corey's ear then when the next hard push against his prostate came, Jim's hand tightened enough to cut off the small man's air.

Already short on air, Corey's brain drifted into a higher bliss from the choking hand. His eyes rolled back as he groaned with his last breath before Jim's attack on his senses and body made his body jerk in pleasure.   
  
His inner walls tightened more around the long meat, pulling it even deeper as his smaller orgasm rushed through him and was prolonged with the seconds Jim kept him without air.

It was time for Jim to fuck Corey as hard and fast as his muscles allowed him. Their sweaty bodies were slapping together loudly and mercilessly, Jim's grunts mixed into Corey's muffled sounds as he was watching his blissed out man, ready to pump him full with his load. "Now, my boy! Give it to daddy! Give it all!" he groaned barely able to phrase his words.

As Jim played Corey with such ease like one of his guitars, the grumbling and whining man under him started to lose his mind and connection to the world around him.   
  
The breath control taking his breath then giving the rush of oxygen to his blissed out brain pushed Corey even deeper into his pleasures. His body tensed from the almost violent way Jim was fucking hard against his prostate. The small rushes of joy made the small orgasm build up into a bigger rapture and it didn't take long for him to tremble over the edge and lose it all in an exploding orgasm. He pulled Jim with him into the abyss of it as his body cramped and jerked hard and his nails left bloody lines on Jim's sweaty back as he held onto him at the last string of consciousness.

Jim couldn't hold a louder moan back as he felt Corey obey, the small body cramping around him like a vice. Jim fell out of his rhythm a bit and fucked up into him until his cum shot out of him in fast squirts and he latched onto the panting mouth to muffle both their sounds of pleasure until their bodies slowed and calmed down a bit.  
  
But they both knew Jim was far from being done with him for the night before they would cuddle in his double sleeping bag for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sneaking back to his own tent at the chilly break of dawn was definitely something that Corey hated from the bottom of his heart. But also it was so worth it. Even the stabbing slight ache in his ass.   
  
He slept a few hours more on his own before Chris' banging on a tin lid woke up the biker camp around 8 am.

That wasn't the best wake up call for the tired and very satisfied VP either. But he got used to it during his years in the different MCs. Not being a morning person showed on his face too as he emerged from his tent a few minutes later to hunt down some kickass strong coffee.  
  
He saw Corey already making some with a few others while they were also working on making sandwiches from the leftovers for everyone for the road until they would get to one of this biker gang's brother MC in the afternoon.  
  
Taking a mug full of the strong coffee – prepared by Corey just the way he likes it the best – Jim couldn't help himself and looked at his lover a tad bit longer than necessary before moving back a bit to light up a cigarette too. Watching Corey was one of his favorite things in the world. And he loved it even more how his thick throat was a bit red from where he choked him and also noticed how he moved a bit more careful time after time. That forced Jim to look away from him and sip from his coffee to hide his dirty little smirk.

Not only Jim had noticed the discomfort and bruises on Corey, though. Robb raised his brow checking the red guy out with an all-knowing look on his face.   
  
And of course, the ever observant guard had a huge shit-eating grin on his face while they were packing sandwiches and other things. 

"Be careful. Others have eyes too and many of them are also into guys... Like back in the days. It won't take long until you two get busted as lovers," Mick murmured low to Corey as a warning. He was right. Corey could feel Robb's eyes on him but decided to not care about it and just enjoy the memories of the night...   
  
It was nice to sleep with Jim again. Even if basically pressed against the bigger body in the sleeping bag. Despite it being a 'double,' Jim's body took most of the place in it. But the romantic feeling of being woken up by Jim rubbing his hard dick against him and chewing on his nape to wake him for another round a few times during the night, totally melted his heart. Yeah, such things fitted perfectly in their dark and twisted love.   
  
But coming back from the memories, Corey smiled at Mick as he handled the big guy the done sandwiches to wrap them. "Well... We only live and learn. Maybe we can be smarter this time about keeping it a secret."

"Yeah, sure..." the huge man snorted as he wrapped the sandwich and put it on the ready pile.  
  
Meanwhile Phil joined Robb a bit further away by the bikes to go through their supplies like a few others were doing as usual. After packing their shit together, Jim and Chris went to check on all the bikes too and made sure everyone was ready to leave.  
  
An hour after the wake up call they were all back on the road again, heading west towards their destination. This time the ride was relatively calm aside from Robb or Phil cutting in front of Corey a few times to make him hit the breaks, but when Mick drove up next to the small redhead, said duo rode up more to the front to be closer to the top dogs.  
  
The biker convoy turned off the highway around 3 pm to drive to a more secluded bigger farm with cabins and a forest surrounding it. That was one of the gathering places of that MC where they had bigger parties, occasionally hid their less legal stash or tested newbies. This time the Chicago MC was invited to do the testing and the party there.  
  
Jim and Chris led the others to park down near the main house and the big garage next to it. The president of the bikers – along with the other members – were already waiting for them with food, booze, chicks and music. Once Jim and Chris greeted the president and his VP as brothers, they sent everyone to find a room or a cabin for themselves and mingle. The testing would happen during the following day and close with another party.

Corey got one of the back cabins, right next to Jim's. He smirked as he parked his bike beside it and packed his stuff inside. At least it had solid walls and a real bed. The previous night Jim's tent almost fell on them due to their activities.

Catching up and drinking with Dan, the older biker president and the inner circle of his gang was nice. Jim had missed this so much and also these guys. For a while he used to work for them as a nomad too and it was good to see that the gang only prospered since he had left. Dan showed Chris and him around, talking proud of some of the new bikes they had finished or were working on in the garage.  
  
They also talked over the tasks for the next day before going back to the others to join the nicely forming party. Jim could see that Robb and Phil were already popular among the biker ladies, but his eyes were searching for one certain redhead.

Mick laid low as his eyes roamed around the bikers. Maybe a few of them were in the prison while he served there... Not to mention he wanted to hide.   
  
As Phil and Robb stuck together, by then Mick and Corey did too. Corey figured that on the fourth day it was not that suspicious.   
  
The biker ladies and hired girls were doing their jobs. And indeed adored the newbies. Too bad that Corey got a grimace from them trying to hug and kiss him. Of course it was all to Mick's utter enjoyment and he was laughing so hard he almost spit his beer out.   
  
"Take it easy, kid! The girls just wanted to make you feel comfy."   
  
"Yeah... Then stay away from me…" Corey grumbled but smiled sipping from his beer.   
  
"What about that President? Dan, I think... Tall bearded dude... I heard he’s into guys too. Maybe you're his type," Mick nudged Corey. "I know those are your type."   
  
"Maybe I just look at the dinner, dude..." the redhead shook his head patting Mick's wide shoulder. "Have fun, though…" he winked nodding toward the new pair of girls coming closer, giggling and feasting their eyes on the buff man.

Robb was on his way back from taking a piss and refilling on some whiskey and beer when he walked past behind Mick and Corey's back close enough to catch most of that conversation. One of his thick dark eyebrows went up and a dark little smile appeared under his moustache. Well, well... That was some useful information for later...  
  
Meanwhile Jim had his fair share of politely refusing some ladies. He had some practice in that from the past, but Dan and the VPs were mostly left alone for their talk while overseeing their people nicely mingling, the nice metal music making some of them dance or headbang. Others were eating and drinking and Jim also saw that a few were going to get lucky very soon.  
  
Of course he was keeping an eye on Corey too, but left him to have a good time and get to know some new people too. After all, Jim wanted him to have the whole biker MC experience. Even if he didn't like it that much how after a while Robb started circling his pair.  
  
"Tomorrow evening after the tests we could do a spontaneous rock concert too, don't you think?" Dan's question made him focus back on the conversation by their table and he hummed before sipping on his beer. "You still play guitar, right? Chris or some of our guys could join you. I hear that Robb guy is good with vocals and the strings too."  
  
"Phil plays lead too," Chris hummed, thinking about the idea. "And Corey has an awesome voice too. It could be a good way to let off some steam and celebrate. If they survive the tests," he chuckled.  
  
Jim rolled his eyes on Chris' comment but shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Maybe you could ask around and organize it while we're dealing with our newbies," Jim suggested.  
  
"Sure, no problem, man," the president grinned widely and raised his beer bottle. "To the reunion of our families!"

"You would do anything for this, right?" Phil asked Robb, shaking his head. "If you are wrong, you blow all your chances away to get in."   
  
"I'm very fucking sure that the little shit is already fucking Root. And I'm gonna get to that whatever it takes," Robb replied drowning his whiskey and smacking his lips together. And with a determined look on his face he headed towards the grills to get flirty with Corey.

"To family!" Jim and Chris toasted with Dan and drank, sharing a few laughs and old stories with each other. Dan was one of the few who knew some of why Jim had to lay low and was glad that he and Chris could both come to represent their president who was busy with other business stuff and his family.  
  
In between two stories of the past, Jim ran out of his beer and offered to bring the next round. And while he got to that, he also saw that Corey was making some of his legendary hamburgers. To that and the sight of his lover, Jim felt the hunger flare up in him. Both kinds of hunger.  
  
What he didn't like at all while he was approaching the grill from out of the line of Corey's sight was what he heard from the conversation he caught between the redhead cook and Robb.

Corey focused on the grill. Like the previous night, he was happy to be able to cook and not think about anything else.   
  
Robb turned around and parked himself beside the table onto which Corey packed the done BBQ chicken, hot wings and burgers. First he thought the black-haired guy wanted to pick on him again... But he actually praised the food and started joking and even flirting with him... And Corey had to admit that he was a real fucking charmer, knowing his way with words!  
  
Damn, he even made Corey blush when Robb said his voice was so passionate and deep. That's when his looking away eyes met Jim's...

The couple of beers and shots didn't help on Jim's mood as his face was automatically transforming into the indifferent mask with the intense sharp look in his eyes he used to have as the VP and gang leader in prison. It was familiar to Corey for sure.  
  
Eyeing that blush on Corey's face – which wasn't put there by Jim – made the big biker press his full lips into a thin line, but while putting the tray with the beers down on the food table, Jim didn't say anything. Yes, there was that pang of jealousy in him as he caught the flirting lines.  
  
"Nice party, man," Robb grinned watching the VP's reactions. He wasn't easy to read but the tension was clear in his moves as Jim was packing some from everything on plates and the tray.  
  
"Glad you're enjoying yourself," he said on a neutral voice and even forced a small smile onto his face, not looking at Corey.  
  
"Oh I hope I'll be enjoying myself even more tonight," he said low and glimpsed meaningfully at the short cook.  
  
To that Jim's jaw tightened again and he straightened up, taking the tray from the table. "Good luck," he said then walked back to the others, planning on eating at least three burgers in a row.

Corey heard Jim's replies and bit his lip. He knew his blush could be misunderstood. And suddenly he just fully figured out Robb. The little wide-eyed crap probably noticed something they where not careful enough about with Jim... And knowing only that Corey ass just another 'nobody' like him in this gang, Robb probably planned on taking Corey's place in the honorary VP's bed to assure his place in the MC.   
  
First the tension stiffened his figure with worry. Then he just realized that all this probably was going to end up with Jim punishing him... So a win-win situation anyway. He would get plenty of what he wanted from his man plus saw through Robb's cards…

But Jim's thoughts didn't automatically jump to the punishing part. He was more stressed and tense than for a long while. You see, living in their little no name town near Des Moines was like living in their little bubble of love and freedom. But it was still a bubble, cutting off most of the outside world. Now they were far from home among new people and Jim had to realize that he got used to having Corey only for himself.  
  
In the diner where the redhead worked as the chef, he probably have people hitting on him too, but now he was kinda in the spotlight in this "prospect" role. Which was just part of their game. But Jim knew that Corey was a handsome and sexy man and maybe he liked Robb's compliments – and liked those in general when Jim wasn't around.  
  
And that made the big biker's self-confidence drop somewhat and start thinking again that maybe he was tying Corey down too much – and not in the fun way. After all from the two of them only Corey was a free man, since the authorities knew him dead. Jim remained a wanted criminal after all these years too. His lover could leave him any time and Jim wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He wouldn't if Corey ever started to feel unhappy on his side.  
  
By the time he got to the end of these thoughts, he already ate the three burgers and two hot wings. Stress eating. That's what he usually did when something fucked his head up.

Corey stayed with the politely replying but neutral and blocking the flirting way for the rest of the night. He hoped that Jim would come around again but only Chris came for more food and to praise Corey's cooking and to ask about that surprise gig.   
  
So by the time the grilling was done and most of the people went to call it a night, the chef walked back to the cabins with mixed feelings. Not seeing Jim anywhere on his way he went around a few cabins as if he got lost. But he just wanted to make sure that no one was around... Passing Jim's cabin for the second time and seeing the small light inside, he took a wobbly sigh and knocked quietly.

"'Itssopen!" Jim slurred in the general direction of the door as he was half-lying on the bed, still fully dressed and more than a bit tipsy. It wasn't just because he had to have some drinks with the others. It was because of his dark thoughts that by then were trying to hook their claws deeper in him to drag him lower.

Corey took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw at once what kind of state his daddy was in... Not just the half-drunken one, but the sadness and self-beating rolled off heavily from the big guy.   
  
Walking closer Corey put the cooler box down at the foot of the bed.   
  
"Hi..." he said low and very unsure, sitting down on the bed and leaning to peck Jim's lip. "How are you, daddy?"

Jim let Corey peck his lips, but didn't move his. "Drunk-ish and tired," he said shortly, still not liking to show himself vulnerable in front of anyone. Corey was practically the only one to whom he sometimes opened up like that during the years they've spent together as a pair. But it was always tricky with the short man, because he had the most power over Jim and knew that Corey could crush him with one word.  
  
So he pretended that all was well, although both knew it wasn't the case.  
  
"Had a good night?" he asked instead.

"It was okay. I waited to be with you," Corey said and looked at the floor. "You know... Debby is right when she jokes around with me being the wife… Aren't you forgetting something, Jim?" he looked back into the hazy eyes a bit sad.   
  
His daddy was tense and closed up before him. And it twisted his heart a little. "I thought we are closer than... than this tension... How many years, is it? You remember? It's funny... ‘Cause being close to Mick and out with these other dudes keep reminding me the time we met in that cell…" he said getting worked up a little inside, and maybe sounding like that a little more too.

"Nearly four years by now," he sat up straight from Corey's tone, his own face getting darker, brows furrowing together. "Reminding you of what? And probably I'm forgetting something, like always. Probably that and those memories make you want to flirt with other... and more attractive men," he raised his voice a bit as he finally snapped but then took a deep breath to somewhat calm down and the next time he opened his mouth, he sounded more sad than anything.   
  
"Though I don't blame you if you got bored of me and our locked up life. I've told you at the very beginning that I can't offer you more. That won't change. I won't change..." he quieted down and drank the rest of his whiskey, putting the empty bottle down next to the bed. "You're attractive and fierce. I'm old, bitter and boring. If you want to go, you can. I'd never force you to stay with me," he added, the alcohol finally making him spit out his darkest fears. There it was. In black and white. Corey could decide what to do with it while Jim was trying to light a cigarette, but the lighter didn't want to work in his slightly shaking hands.

To say that Corey got speechless was an understatement. Even his mouth stayed open. When he closed it and swallowed hard he felt his eyes watering up.   
  
"I never flirted with no one. And you are everything I ever wanted. I wanted to come this week, remember? I told you that I can get a holiday break this week only, but…" he shook his head and forced himself to get calm and picked up the cooler to open the lid.   
  
"Mick remembers, you know... You had 4 years left. And would have gotten free on the anniversary of my first day in. Today..." he said with forced coldness in his voice.   
  
Turning around he placed a small cake beside Jim. It looked like a hamburger and smelled from the fine forest fruits and Mascarpone crème. Corey even decorated the plate with two handcuffs around the sides.   
  
"Happy anniversary. You're the love of my life," he said and one teardrop rolled down on his bruised face as he put a chain with a military tag into Jim’s hand. But it had lines and that date carved into one side and a little house between trees on the other side.

Jim sat there stunned. This was definitely something his sad and half-drunk mind didn't expect. He was so stupid! And his man was simply... unreal. Perfect.  
  
"I'm an asshole and you're perfect..." he hurried to say after he was able to look away from the cake and the name tag and noticed Corey's tear. "I'm so sorry for..." he started but then his brain froze and confusion flooded his face as his mind was starting to catch up with what Corey said. "Wait... what? I had 4 years left? What do you mean by that? I was sentenced to die in prison. No chance to get free. What...?" Jim shook his head, suddenly feeling as if his mind was going to get overloaded.

Corey sniffed and rubbed his eyes swallowing. "Your president moved some strings. And he is hiding from everything now, as you can see. But the ‘thank you’ he was preparing was that his lawyers made a scapegoat out of one of the gang members here in Illinois. Your case got on retrial and Mick got the order of your release in 4 years when you were already in danger ‘cause of Davis and planning getting out from prison with Mick. He got drunk as fuck the last time he dropped by and wanted to get that off his chest," Corey shrugged. "But the day and month is the same as the day we first met. I just thought…" he shrugged again. "I would never leave you... And as now your jail time is done. You're only on the list here in Illinois for jailbreak. But back in Iowa or any other state no one is looking for you. You're a free man also, to go with anyone you want…"

Jim suddenly felt much more sober and his eyes couldn't go any wider than they already were. He even had to close his mouth from the shock. "No way..." he mumbled to himself. Was it true? Could it be true? Would his ex-president's hand reach that far? Jim didn't regret his deeds because it was to protect innocent lives and those bastards deserved it, but this... He was utterly speechless and his instincts were right. His mind was now totally blown.  
  
Still, he had to pull himself together from that shock, because Corey was taking over Jim's previous brooding/sad mood and Jim just... couldn't let that happen. Not after such gifts and revelations...  
  
"Corey..." he started but had to clear his throat and swallow hard while fighting with his tears. This horrible evening was taking an entirely different turn to the best. "Corey, baby... I don't know what to say. Just that I'm yours for the rest of my life. This... huge revelation... this won't change that I only want you and our home up in the mountains. I thought you didn't want me the same way any more, but instead you brought me these amazing presents. You are the best anniversary/release present," Jim chuckled a bit, still in disbelief as he put the cake down onto the small table and – with the name tag still in his fist – he pulled his man into his long arms. "You have no idea how happy you still make me. Every fucking day. You are all I ever wanted too," he whispered then kissed his man with passion and maybe a bit desperate to make sure he understood how deep his feelings for him still ran.

Corey grabbed into Jim's shirt and kissed his man back just as desperate. He really wanted all of what they had. He never thought he would be that happy with his life as he was in those long arms and their very low-key and organized life.   
  
"I wanted a surprise. And to have _this_ special day for us. Forever," Corey said rubbing his face into Jim's neck. "You're mine. My daddy and I will never let you go. I fucking swear on that. Hear it?" Corey sniffed pulling back and taking the silver chain from Jim's hand he put it around his long neck, like underlining the ownership he just voiced.

"I heard it, yes," Jim chuckled relieved and happy then looked at their miniaturized home on one side – which melted his heart more than anything – and the dates and the line on the other side. "[Running free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80Hyz4pOXtE)..." he smiled warmly at Corey. He vividly remembered playing that Iron Maiden song in that prison music room all those years ago. "Still fitting... Even more now," he smirked then laid down on the bed, pulling Corey on top of him. "Then make me yours again..." he panted onto the wet lips and stole another kiss.  
  
Even after all these years Corey never ceased to amaze Jim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Corey woke up late. It was usually Jim who slept in and Corey woke up at dawn due to his work in the kitchen. But it seemed his senses and brain got overworked in the last stressful days. And the arms around him made him sleep like a baby... 

It was as if missing Jim's long arms woke him up. Sitting up he saw a familiar flannel shirt outside the cabin. Jim was sitting by his bike smoking.

It was a good thing that the party stretched long into the night, because Jim didn't see anyone up yet. But then again it was fairly early, only around 9 am. He didn't sleep much, but it was so worth it. He could still feel it in his ass while sitting there with his cig, his other hand playing with the name tag around his neck.  
  
The tense and also intense situation between them turned into a deep and long lovemaking session with lots of pleasure and orgasms. Just what they both needed after everything.  
  
Jim wanted to hold and caress Corey while he was sleeping in his arms, but he also knew that his man would need to be rested and strong for the afternoon when the newbies will get their tasks to prove themselves. Maybe at the end of the day Corey would become an honorable member of Jim's old MC. But even if not, Jim will be fucking proud of Corey. He came along for this week and even was keen to play his role to please Jim and to have some fun for his own too. And he outdid himself again, of course.  
  
That cake was amazing – no surprise there knowing Corey’s cooking and baking skills! – but what truly rocked Jim's world were the words he delivered about Jim's real freedom... After all these years... now he was practically fully free – aside from in this state. But they would soon leave it behind them to go HOME. To that thought Jim smiled warmly and rubbed his fingers across the little cabin with the pine trees carved into his necklace.

Corey watched the back of his man standing at the small cabin window. He smiled softly recalling the long sweet lovemaking they had. Jim was his and he was Jim's. And as they panned, today their kinky love life will get another chapter by playing out the fantasy of a newbie tested in the garage by the big old biker dude... Corey already growled inside.

As if sensing that he was being watched from the cabin, Jim turned around to check. He couldn't help the dreamy soft smile that instantly appeared on his face seeing Corey there. He was so beautiful in Jim's eyes. And he felt so close to his man after last night.  
  
Stabbing out his cigarette butt, he got up and walked back into the cabin to go straight to the short man and kiss him good morning.

"So... Tell me about what these tasks will be..." Corey asked once he was able to get away from Jim's sweet lips. "I'm a little nervous, to be honest," he added walking to his clothes to get dressed. He should sneak out before most of the others wake up.

"You think you can bribe the mean-looking big biker VP for information about the tasks?" Jim chuckled softly as he watched Corey getting dressed. It was nearly as sexy like when he was undressing. Swallowing hard to keep in control, Jim rather walked to the small table where the very little remains of the delicious cake were and picked up a small thermos to pour some fresh coffee into its top, handing it to his man.  
  
"Went to the house to make some after I woke up," he shrugged to the questioning look. "And it's gonna be a bit challenging, I think. But nothing you wouldn't be able to do. We practiced back at home in the woods. There'll be some riding on a set route which you'll have to finish on time. You'll have to get a package from a member at the destination point and the fastest who gets back with it safely will win that round. Then there's gonna be some testing your mechanic skills in the garage. To make sure you can fix your bike if something goes wrong with it..." Jim murmured sitting down onto the bed and pulling the standing Corey between his open legs so he could rub and stroke the small of his back and his round ass.

"Hmm... I have a guess who will test our mechanic skills…" Corey laughed a little hugging his man, caressing the short hair at the back of his head. "You think I'll be good? Or I will have to seduce the honorary VP to pass the test...?"

Jim grinned up at Corey then pressed a kiss onto his tee-covered stomach before lightly squeezing said ass with both his big hands. "I'm sure you'll do just fine, but some seducing that VP won't hurt, I think... I hear you're just his type..." he added as an afterthought and had to force himself to stop touching his man.  
  
After all these years Jim still couldn't get enough of this small redhead with the big mouth. He had no idea that he'd fall so in love with someone. Or if it was even possible to love this deeply. And both of them reassuring the other of that love – like last night – was an amazing feeling.  
  
"Now... after you finish your coffee, give me a kiss then sneak back into your cabin and get ready. I'll do the same. Today a few of the girls will handle the kitchen to let you prepare. We'll oversee things through walkies. I'll prepare things in the garage with Chris."

"Good to know. I have to admit that the VP is the type of big rough daddy that I just die for," Corey said teasingly, wiping the longer tufts out of his lover's face. He couldn't help it and got lost in those loving hazel eyes as he absently kept caressing the bearded face. "You're the best. I hope you know that... "

"Oh really? Good to know..." Jim teased back, enjoying Corey's soft touches as they were gazing into each other's eyes for a minute longer. "You too. I hope you know that..." Jim gave Corey one of his cute little giggles then stood up just to lean down for a passionate and promising long kiss.  
  
"For luck," he grunted low once they came back up for air. "Stay safe out there. Don't let Robb or Phil fuck you up. They'll try, I'm sure. It's not worth it. You can let them 'win'. Just stay in one piece for me. I'll need your cooking and baking for many more years, baby," he grinned, patting his cute daddy belly. "Now go before someone sees you. I love you."

Corey laughed a little and saved the thought of getting at Jim later on for only voicing Jim wanting the small man for his kitchen fairy habits. But for now he said an 'I love you too' and let it go.

Carefully looking around he got out of Jim's cabin and hurried to his own. He needed to gather his thoughts and focus more not to flip out from Robb. Yeah, he was also sure that those two would try to get under his skin. And even if it was a game of some sort for him, he wanted to impress Jim and Chris. 

***

Meanwhile on the other side of the area, Robb was looking over his bike with Phil. He indeed had some sneaky plans to distract Corey and even Mick too. He was a vagabond for so long, and wanted to be part of a bigger solid club.

Slowly everyone got up. Some started the day with a beer, some with coffee, but there was also a big lunch for everyone before they would get to the newbies' tests.  
  
Chris, Jim and Dan made sure everything was ready and once one of their members used the walkie to tell them that all was set at the destined point where the four men had to arrive, the lined up four bikers got the green light as Chris started the stopwatch in his hand.  
  
And then the game was on.  
  
Making Jim look after his man with some worry in his eyes. Not that he didn't trust Corey's abilities, but the determined look on Robb's face rang the alarm bells for Jim. Like any good VP or president, he could tell that Robb was very ambitious and took getting into the Chicago MC dead seriously. Jim just hoped even he had his limits about how far he would go.

Thanks to the amazing job Jim had done on the old red bike, Corey had no trouble to navigate through the threes and bushes with ease. He could see from the corner of his eye how Robb stayed close to him, trying to cut his way off or crush him from the side.   
  
The more cross motorcycle base of Corey's machine took the uneven ground with more ease, though. He could see at the sharp turn how Phil let his friend get ahead of him and Mick closed the line with a concerned expression over his strict face. 

No matter the better skills, Robb's bike was faster on the flat clearing between the trees where a biker chick from the Chicago MC awaited them with the small packages.   
  
Corey turned back first with it, but Robb was right on his tale in a few seconds as they were heading back towards the bushes. Using his speed to cut before the red bike and biker, he showered Corey full of dirt and dried leaves as he let his hind tire overrun.

Phil and Mick were not far behind and soon the ex-prison guard cut in front of Robb's friend. "You okay?" he shouted at Corey who was spitting out some dirt and dry leaves.  
  
But it seemed the redhead didn't hear or didn't want to hear what the big man asked. Or probably wanted to stay focused on the task and sped off to catch up with Robb.  
  
Meanwhile back at the farm the others were informed through the radio that the guys were on their way back. The chick even told them the order how they took the packages. Jim was slowly sipping on his beer and couldn't stop feeling proud knowing that Corey was the first back there. Now he was just praying that all would go well. Standing in the open doors of the garage, he lit up a smoke, staring at the horizon to see whenever the prospects would show up on it.

Despite all the cool thinking before, Corey saw red as he sped after Robb. 

As the black-haired man saw him catch up, he made a sharp turn and his bike's side brushed against Corey's. Causing the red bike to get off its tracks and speed through some thorny bushes.   
  
Cursing and growling Corey turned the machine with a few more new short bleeding cuts all over his face and neck – the leather biker clothes were not just badass but served as a second skin too – and he let the engine roar up as he went after Robb to return the favor.

Mick's – and even Phil's – brow knitted more and more together as they watched from a safe distance how the other two knocked each other up a few more times. But thank fuck they were getting close to the farm.  
  
Jim's eyes narrowed and he probably held his beer bottle a bit stronger when he spotted the dust cloud among the trees then as the bikers left the tree line, it became obvious that Corey and Robb were the real contestants in this part. Jim swallowed hard, watching as they both sped up to get through the finish line first.

Corey decided that in the finish he had to get more tactical against Robb’s faster bike. So taking a short turn he used the small humps to jump the red beast (oh yeah... this biker world got under his skin too and named his 'baby' as well, feeling a little proud of it inside and from the similar fair reddish color of it) ahead of Robb. He took up more speed from there and another hump before turning in to park before Jim, Chris and Dan, handing the package to the local president and ignoring how they all – especially Jim – were looking over his very bloody face.

"Oookay. I see the race was... well, bloody serious," Chris mumbled half-jokingly. "The winner is Corey. Then comes Robb, Mick and Phil," he announced and everyone started cheering. "Congrats for getting back in one piece!" he continued. "Go rest up a bit and clean yourselves before meeting us back here in the garage in half an hour!"  
  
Of course Jim's eyes were glued to the here and there torn clothes as well as the bloody face and thick neck of his man. After Robb sent a murderous look at Corey for stealing his glory, the newbies walked off. Jim stuck closer to Corey as they were walking towards the first aid table they'd set up earlier. "You're bloody all over," Jim whispered Corey the obvious. "It makes me both worried and horny. I'm worried but proud at the same time."

"I'm a big boy. Worry about the next task, instead," Corey chuckled low. Yeah… Fixing things were not his biggest virtue... But he could try... "After all goes down here, maybe you can show me some tricks… Maybe I'll take a private test," he added as he rubbed his shoulder a little to Jim's chest as he passed him and went to wash up.

"A private test, huh? I'm up for that any time..." Jim snorted as he watched Corey from afar. Well yeah, he wasn't the best with tinkering. Usually Jim did that at home and around the cabin too.  
  
But to be honest, Jim just wanted these tests to get over with and spend more time with Corey. Of course it was good being among these bikers, but worrying for Corey was kinda draining too.  
  
Lightly shaking his head, he headed back to the garage to check on everything one more time.

Corey put his leather jacket down and washed his face in the garden hose. After all it was a farm with such stuff...   
  
Feeling the others approaching him while he straightened up, he acted cool about it. Seeing a huge shadow next to him he knew who it was. 

"You were really good. But should be more careful," Mick said with worry in his voice as he eyed the thorn cuts over Corey's face. "Some of those will get infected."   
  
"Yeah, poor kid. I see you don't care who it is as long as the guy is a certain size…" Robb spit it with spite in his voice, clearly hinting on the visual closeness of Corey to Jim and Mick. Two very tall men.... "I am not such a big man either but don't need no one to nurse me..." he added.

"Oh yeah… That's why Phil lets you ahead all the time. Very nice indeed," Corey grumbled back, rolling his eyes. He already knew the bike fixing round he won't win, and anyway it was just a fake reason for them to make a background for Mick joining and live out some kinky stuff with Jim. After last night and what this was promising, he just wanted this all to be over with and let his daddy teach him some things with... big tools... Hmm…   
  
But being a very sore loser Robb kicked the red man's ankle as they passed each other and Corey had to grip onto Mick's jacket to not fall over while cursing.

Chris saw and overheard the whole scene and he frowned too as he waved Jim over to him. As the real VP he didn't like what he was seeing either. If the prospects won't be able to settle this feud between them then he would have to step in. Especially since Corey wasn't really competing.  
  
Jim quietly walked over and had to hold himself back seeing how openly Robb targeted Corey – again. "I'll rip him a new one if he doesn't stop this soon..." he growled under his moustache only for Chris to hear.

"Okay dude, you can cut it out now!" Mick barked after Robb while helping Corey get on his feet. "It's not how bikers treat each other. Having a competitive spirit is okay, but you're going too far."   
  
"Did he already have fun in your bed too? Or you’re just hoping to get lucky and baby him till that?" Robb barked back to which Mick had to hold Corey back.

And that was the point where the tall honorary VP had enough. Shaking Chris' hand off his arm he sent a 'stay down' look at Corey. He was every bit of the VP and prison gang leader in that moment, his whole demeanor changed, oozing danger and authority off him as he hurried after Robb.  
  
"Hold it right there!" he barked at him. They were far enough from the others so that their conversation would stay private and only saw how Jim was towering over Robb, talking him down, even pointing his finger towards the shorter man's chest. Until the long-haired man's body language started changing a bit. The others could only guess what he was telling to Robb, but it seemed it was maybe going to work.

Corey went to do his thing as if nothing happened. He couldn't give anyone a hint of how proud he was of his big bad daddy handling Robb like that. Instead he just pushed the bike into the garage and let the other members take parts of it and screw it up a bit as preparing it for the mechanical test.   
  
The others stood quiet too. Finally everyone was minding their own business while waiting outside. Even Robb was busier smoking than to mind anything else. So the test was undergoing smoothly. Despite that Corey didn't really know what to do.   
  
It was Robb who finished with the fixing up first, Phil second and Mick not far behind. Corey was shrugging under the laughing eyes of Chris, who knew everything. The red beast was mostly still in parts when all the others were already done.

But fucking finally it was over. At least that's what Jim thought as in an hour – after asking Jim's opinion and talking to Jason (the president of the Chicago MC) on the phone – Chris was finally announcing who got in. Well, all. Except for Corey. Who got only an honorary membership. It was too bad that Jim couldn't take a picture of Robb's shocked face when that was said and the situation explained to them. Most only laughed on it and looked at Corey with respect for trying out the not easy quests to prove that he was worthy among bikers too – and to his biker man. The few who grumbled about it were quickly silenced by the others and finally the party everyone was waiting for could begin.

***

Feeling relieved that they didn't have to hide anymore, Jim and Corey drank a couple of beers with the others and ate something too. But as night was starting to fall onto the farm, he snuck off with the small man hand in hand. "Come on, my fierce biker. I want to show you around in the garage. I think you missed using one tool. Might show you a few tricks..." he grinned pulling Corey along and soon the garage's door was closed and locked behind them, only some ambient light over a work bench left on.  
  
Jim's eyes were nothing but predatory as the big VP was eyeing the 'prospect' looking around as if he was there for the first time. And with that they were back in their roleplay. "You like it?"

Corey loved how fucked up Robb got to the announcement of him and Jim being a long term couple. It was all he wanted to see on that little prick. But the party was good and the small man couldn't stop grinning when Jim dragged him into the garage.   
  
"Yeah. It's interesting… Can you teach me to be as good with big tools as you are?" he asked Jim with an innocent look on his face as he walked around and let his hand stroke along the big tools.

"I certainly can. But I have a feeling you have the talent for that... Such cute small men always do..." Jim murmured, stroking down his beard then he pushed himself away from the door to walk right behind Corey by that working table. Damn, this was one of his fantasies and he was getting quickly excited from finally playing it out.  
  
Letting his bigger body push against Corey's from behind, he pointed to a wrench. "That we use to loosen and tighten stuff..." he puffed into Corey's scratched up neck, barely able to hold his laugh back. He just hoped that the 'prospect' wouldn't object against Jim approaching him in such a straightforward manner. He was the cutest from them all. "I had my eyes on you and your small little ass from the beginning. You like big ass bikers, don't you? I always sense that..."

Corey slightly leaned back against the bigger man towering over him. "Yeah… I think I'm a bit obvious, huh?" he giggled acting shy and glimpsed up at Jim. "I really do think you are a very sexy man and I would love to get close to you and loosen up stuff with you..." he breathed with a naughty glint in his blue eyes from the double meanings.

"Just a tad bit, but mostly to those who have an eye for that..." Jim growled low, letting a big hand stroke down on Corey's side to his butt to squeeze it while meeting that "shy" look. "Oh I think I can loosen up some things for you, pretty boy..." Jim said reaching forward to loosen Corey's belt and open his jeans while he gently kissed and licked along a few healing scratches on the slightly flushed face. Then he kissed him right when his hand slid deep into the jeans to rub the redhead's bulge.   
  
"You like that?" he panted onto the wet pink lips. "Want more?"

Corey couldn't help but close his eyes with a pleased sigh from all that and leaned a bit even more against Jim.   
  
"Y...yeah I love it... Can you show me more...? I want to feel your skilled hands all over me…" he moaned.

"Of course I can. Whatever the pretty boy wants..." Jim chuckled then moaned feeling Corey getting hard fast from his long fingers wrapped around the filling shaft. "Let's get more comfy then..." he suggested, letting the short man's dick go to quickly push his jeans and undies down and pull the black tee over his head. Then – like many other times – for a long moment Jim just feasted his eyes on all that creamy white and tattooed skin.  
  
But this time it was full of bruises and scratches. "That asshole Robb got you good. Wanted to rip his head off..." he said tracing some of the bruises and experimentally pushed down on a few before Jim bent Corey over the table to lick up on his spine. "You like it rough, handsome?" Jim asked and couldn't suppress a grin, remembering how he used to call Corey like that in prison too when he got in. "Because sometimes we have to get rough to loosen things enough."

Corey bit his lip hard not too moan too loud from those strong fingers pushing down on his bruises. He even parted his legs when the big man pushed him forward.   
  
He put his hands up stretched out on the table to show his total submission to the big ol' biker.   
"Yeah... I love strong rough men taking over me…" he moaned and tried to move back to rub himself a little to Jim's groin. Gathering all the strength he had to stay in his role and not pull his man over himself to get what he was aching for.

"So very eager, I see... This big biker likes that... and glad you said that because we don't have much time and this VP wants to test the merch on his own too. Just to make sure you'd be a good addition to the gang..." he chuckled low and went down on his knees to plant soft kisses on the firm butt in front of his face while his hands stroked up on the inner side of those dreamy thick thighs.  
  
"You're so fucking gorgeous. I want to eat you up alive..." he murmured pulling the white ass cheeks apart to lick between them and start rimming that inviting hole passionately, soon pushing both his tongue and a finger in. "You know... you have to do a thorough job to make sure everything's loosened nicely... but sometimes there's not enough time and you have to do with what you get..." he groaned, watching as soon two of his fingers were sliding in and out of the spit-slick hole, his other hand freeing his own long cock.

"I… I see..." Corey moaned panting and pushing his butt more back to the invading fingers. As always, his burning desire to feel Jim inside him helped to loosen up quickly for his man and various grunts and moans left his lips as he started to chew on them with a vague attempt to keep his cool.   
  
It was not just Jim's fantasy they where playing out. He really had a thing for big bearded bikers and getting fucked on the working table by the VP to get into the club was one of his dirty dreams too…   
  
"Can you give me more?" he asked panting. "Maybe the tool needs to be slicked up too… I heard it's easier to use it if it's slippery… Saw that in one of those male educational videos at PornHub," he added biting back a chuckle.

"I see you're a naughty little one... I like that and it's true..." Jim stood up. "It's definitely easier to use it that way," he said slightly out of breath and with scorching desire in his deep voice as he turned Corey around and pushed him down on his knees with a big hand on his shoulder to get in line with his fully erect cock.  
  
"If you watch such educational videos then I imagine you know what to do next..." he said fisting his hand in the slicked back curls by Corey's nape, pulling him closer to his burning groin. "Slick it up well, handsome."

Not needing any more encouraging, Corey licked the wide cock head and wrapped his pink lips around it. Taking long deep breaths through his nose he sucked the big meat deeper and deeper with each inhale.   
  
His tongue was licking the under side of the pulsing shaft, rolling it around it too as if it was the best lollipop he ever had. He even made pleased moaning sounds like he was feeding on his favorite meal.

"Fuck..." Jim said on an amazed voice which was only partly for the role. The other half of it was that wonderment he still felt even after these four years by his man's oral skills. God, he loved it when Corey was sucking him!  
  
"That's it... Take it deeper... Swallow it all and I might start considering taking you into the MC..." he panted and moaned as his fingers pulled on the red curls and pushed Corey's face more into his groin, watching as his glistening meat was getting swallowed so eagerly.

Corey put his hands on the long thighs to steady his moves. Maybe he even caressed and gripped on them as well. He loved Jim's endless legs.   
  
Doing as he was asked he took more of Jim's cock in his mouth and when it bumped the edge of his throat, he took a big breath and swallowed it down as far as he could in one take. He repeated the swallowing movement a few more times to make his strong muscles contract around the leaking member. Practically milking it hard.

"Holy shit!!" Jim groaned louder from those amazing feelings, dropping his head back for a long moment then he had to watch the majestic and fucking hot sight for a few more rounds of this move. "That fucking mouth of yours, pretty boy! Most would kill for such a mouth wrapped around their dicks..." he panted and roughly pulled Corey's head back to make his dripping wet cock fully slide out of his mouth.  
  
"I might consider keeping you for myself if you get in... But first let's test something else..." he grinned down at the gorgeous man on his knees for him. Pulling him up by his tattooed arms he roughly manhandled him back into his previous position, kicking his legs more apart and bending him in half. And then he was pushing and fucking himself into that tight heat mercilessly.

Groaning his approval over the fact that Jim finally entered him, Corey pushed back against the long cock moving into him deeper with each tough thrust. He circled his hips a bit to feel the thick head rubbing more against his sensitive walls and also to loosen himself up more for Jim. He just loved it. It was crazy how much they fit together. Not at first look from the outside… But with their needs and passion for kinky games and how they could let everything go and just enjoy that moment with each other. Jim really was all Corey needed in a man to have his wild side accepted and free. And the years didn't seem to fade those feelings. He just simply loved to be fucked by his biker man, who seemed to always know what he wanted and how.   
  
Even reaching back with one hand, he pulled Jim closer to him and dug his nails into his skin. His hips moving to meet up with the hard pushes got more demanding too.

By then Jim was panting and moaning his pleasure into Corey's neck and ear too – especially when he started circling those wide hips to help him get deeper faster. God, he loved this man and how in sync they were!  
  
A few years back, right after they reunited in that motel behind the diner, Jim wondered how it would be getting to know this man and living with him. He still thought that it was the best decision he'd ever made, because Corey was... It was as if he was made for him, no matter how sappy that might sound. It was true nonetheless.  
  
And now as he was speeding up with his long and rough thrusts, making his balls and thighs slap against that beloved ass and the heavy table lightly shake in front of them, Jim had to curl his longer body over his man and his tattooed arms around the trembling torso. "So good... so fucking good..." he panted biting and nipping and licking Corey. Then he slid a hand down between the redhead's open legs to pull on the wet cock firmly, loving how very hard he was from all of this.

"Oh fuck... Jim... Jesus..." Corey mumbled as he felt that steel grip on his leaking dick.   
  
He was so close and just loved how Jim hammered against his prostate. His hips speed up too, chasing that itch that was building up more inside him with each move and was burning him for a release.   
  
Bucking into the firm hand a few more times he just lost it. And lost it hard… His body bent forward more from the sudden force with which his orgasm took him over and pulled his man with him into the flames of his ecstasy.

Listening to all the mumbling and noises Corey and their bodies were making, Jim groaned loud as that amazing ass gripped hard on him and he had to practically fuck it open again and again while he started shooting his load in thick jets into his trembling man, fucking them both through their shared and fucking blinding orgasm.  
  
"You're... so perfect..." Jim groaned as he squeezed the last drops of Corey's cum out of the spent dick and his own cock pulsed in him a few more times. They were both panting for air still as the big biker chuckled low. "You're so in my club, baby... Gonna make everyone jealous of my pretty boy..." he turned Corey's head to be able to kiss him slow and sensual and also satisfied that their shared fantasy was fulfilled perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The very satisfied and giggly couple rejoined the party for a couple of more beers and some food, which they needed after their little role play in the garage. Chris looked at them very knowingly for a while, but he wasn't the only one. And this time it wasn't Mick, who was busy with those two ladies from the night before. No, Jim felt Robb's dark brown eyes on them time after time, but he couldn't care less. He was happy with a well-fucked man on his side, practically plastered against his side as he was telling some of his funny stories to Dan and some of his people.

It was past midnight when they got back into Jim's – their – cabin and in an hour when they both dozed off in each other's arms, they were both well-fucked men.

Unlike himself, Jim felt invigorated the next morning when he woke up to Corey watching him sleeping. Which he often did. He loved that in his badass chef too. It was romantic. At least Jim thought so. Sue him.

Indeed the loud-mouse small man had a romantic side too and that was also fitting perfectly to Jim's at times more mushy personality.   
  
The night was spent well. Corey loved to tell his silly stories. And actually most of those were not colored with a more funny paint. People often crossed him before or in the motel and diner nowadays too. So he had plenty of stuff to tell and make the leaders laugh. Like the time Mick visited them after they got the dogs and the pair got home to their babies guarding the big man curled up on the small lookout tower next to the once hunter house. 

The fact that they didn't have to hide anymore did good for Corey’s soul. And when he woke up early – like always – he just got lost gathering his thoughts like usually while watching his man.  
  
"Morning, baby. How are you? I love you. You know that?" he said laughing on himself because it all sounded like the big revelation of his deep thoughts.

Jim's smile was dazzling hearing that and he put a long arm around his naked man, nuzzling to him more under the blanket they shared. "Morning and I know. I love you too. So much," he murmured on his deep morning voice and pecked Corey's lips. "You are... happy and... liberated?" he chuckled low. "I love it too that we don't have to hide anymore and that the game is over..." he murmured, caressing Corey's slightly scratched up back.  
  
"This is our last day here then tomorrow early in the morning we'll head back home. Finally," he continued. "I had fun during this week, but I miss our home and babies. I hope they behaved with Debby," he said thinking of their friend and Corey's boss who volunteered to take care of the dogs and cat while they were away. "So we just chill with the others today then you'll be all mine again. I'm so proud of you, you know. You stood your ground during this week so beautifully. And you're so hot on a bike. And scratched up like this is kinda hot too... Oh god, I'm babbling like a lovesick puppy again, don't I?" he giggled cutely.

"Yeah you are. But it's cute so it's okay," Corey said with a little giggle. "I'm sure my kids are just lovely and sweet. When they are cuddly and sweet they are my babies. If they're barking all night and chew up the cushion they are yours," he laughed pecking Jim's lips again.   
  
Moving to lay more on top of his lover he kept kissing him. He really loved it that they were free in front of the others. That was also something that he would have never imagined to happen before he was sent to jail.   
  
But back in their little secured world, hiding in the woods with a handful of people around provided the safety over their gay relationship. And the way the motorcycle club accepted them also strengthened the feeling of being open with their relationship.   
  
"Liberated is the right term, yes. This chilling today means we can cuddle more?" he asked on a deeper voice, slightly moving his body against the one under him.

Only chuckling on Corey's comment about their dogs, he let Corey get on top of him some more, a satisfied sound escaping him. "Yeah... it means we can cuddle more. The others will start waking up around noon anyways and it's still early. We have time to... cuddle as much as we want..." he purred sliding his big hands onto Corey's firm ass, lightly kneading and caressing it, his cock taking interest in his man slowly rubbing himself against it.  
  
"I feel like a teenager again with you," Jim confessed and it wasn't only about the fucking like rabbits part, but Corey did make him feel much younger than he felt back in his cell all locked up and hopeless.

"Good, good… Because I don't plan on getting more serious or change. I like the life we have. Maybe it's a little selfish and isolated but also not having tons of relatives to visit or forced to like we can really live as we like. And I do love our 'kids' too," Corey smirked sitting up and straddling his man.   
  
Jim was his chosen family. And not really having any real one in the first place made this all what they had even more special. "Now I sound like a romantic puppy," he giggled while absently playing with Jim's nipples.

"I love that too. And the 'kids' as well. But most of all you, my romantic puppy..." Jim grinned up at the small redhead, his hands stroking the thick thighs adoringly then he moaned as his big nipples started getting hard from Corey's attention. His filling cock bucking a bit up against him to feel Corey more.  
  
"I only need you and our life at home. Okay... sometimes these bikers, too. Cuz it's in my blood," he murmured, feasting his eyes on the naked beauty on top of him. Licking his lips he licked then slid a hand onto Corey's cock to tease him right back.

Corey wiggled his butt against Jim awakening cock. Starting to slowly draw circles with his hips and that way getting into the rhythm of rubbing the hard dick between his butt and also bucking a little into Jim's hand.   
  
"I like these bikers too... Big rough men getting drunk and half-naked by the fire at nights... Such a sight for my sore eyes…" he moaned teasingly and pressed himself harder down to Jim's body.

The lustful moan coming from Jim wasn't held back. Ever since they got out of prison where they had to suppress and muffle their sounds of pleasure, they had an unsaid agreement that they wouldn't do that anymore unless it was a must. Like... fucking in public places – like the diner when sometimes Jim popped in to visit Corey during his shift. Or when Corey did the same when Jim was working in the garage or in the woods in his part-time mechanic and lumberjack jobs.  
  
"You just can't get enough of that from me, huh? You greedy little bitch of mine..." Jim chuckled low, not jealous this time since he knew Corey was just teasing him, trying to trigger his possessive side.

"Well… the more various the appetite, the better it is… Or what they say... Some badass rough bearded biker dudes surely would be good as first course…" Corey continued digging his nails into Jim's chest and scratching him a bit.

Fumbling for the lube under his pillow, Jim hummed then let Corey go to slick up his long fingers, putting up a little show for his man to know what comes next. Not that it was so hard to guess. "I bet you'd love it if all of those men's attention was on you... admiring you for what you are... a hungry little beast..." he murmured, tracing Corey's crack then starting to massage his twitching hole.  
  
"You'd love playing with all their cocks too, huh?" he licked his lips, looking up at Corey with a darkening look as he started pushing his middle finger in, soon making room for a second.

"Oh yeah..." Corey moaned pushing back against the finger inside him. "I can see it already… All those bikers parking their machines around and standing around me… All just wanting me and arguing who gets to play with me first… while they’re getting rid of their clothes…" he said panting and flashing a dirty smirk at Jim.

"And you'd solve their problem with getting your big mouth and itching hands full of cock... Not to mention this here..." he grumbled, pushing that second finger faster inside, making both press and rub a bit more against the hot walls. "I bet they'd give you all their loving and care too with... making you one by one choke on their hard dicks... and fucking this sweet spot..." Jim curled his fingers then to brush against Corey's prostate "until you begged for mercy..." he growled low, watching the small man's reactions when he pushed a third finger in too.

Closing his eyes Corey moaned loud trembling from the flashing up visuals and the way Jim was playing his body like he’d play one of his favorite guitars.   
  
"Fuck!!!! Oh yeah... Then... then you would arrive with your big black bike and get close seeing how all those thugs are using me… Fuck Jim, you gonna make me..." Corey cried out, digging his nails deep into Jim's skin and his body jerked from the smaller orgasm taking him over from the long fingers milking his prostate.

"That's right... They wouldn't stop either..." Jim said, satisfied, slowing his fingers down a bit before pulling them fully out just to grab Corey's ass cheeks and pull them apart, exposing the stretched wet hole to the cooler air.  
  
"And they'd give me room to get to you... feed you with my long cock while they keep your hole open and wet for me with a few of them cumming into it..." he whispered dirtily and took a hold of his own dick to smear the pre-cum and the rest of the lube on it. "Then I'd get behind you and push all the way in... so fucking easily from all that cum and spit..." he groaned too, fucking up into his man to bury all his length in him, big hands on the wide hips pushing Corey down on him.

"Fuck yeah..." Corey groaned and chewed on his own lip with closed eyes. Letting Jim do as he wanted… "You feel so fucking good… Oh gosh… You would make me all yours in front of all those horny bikers who would take turns to push their disks down on my throat while you're fucking me harder…" he panted and started to ride Jim hard.

Admiring the sight of that small body bucking on top of him like the wild beast Corey was, Jim kept impaling him, occasionally circling his hips to let his long oozing cock rub against all the sensitive spots in his body.  
  
His own breathing was coming more ragged now from both the flashing up images and the real life Corey's actions. "Yes! Would show them how to fuck you properly... how to destroy this sweet hole," he grunted, digging his hands into Corey's hips to leave bruises for later. But now Jim's focus was on fucking up into him faster and harder, meeting his lover's downward moves and loving the wet and obscene sounds their bodies were making in their rapture.  
  
"And some would surely play with your cock meanwhile..." he led one of the redhead's hands onto said jumping shaft. "Show daddy how they'd play with it... while others would cum down on your throat or splash it across your flushed face and eager mouth..." he continued his dirty talk, groaning as Jim was getting closer to his orgasm too.

Corey grabbed his throbbing dick and started to stroke it with long moves, twisting his palm at the tip and pulled hard on it while he was riding Jim like his life depended on it. He was also getting so close and lost in Jim's growled dirty talk and his own imagination.   
  
Not to mention the way as Jim fucked him into a new bigger orgasm. "I love it when they jerk on my face... But your cock is the best... I swear…" he breathed already trembling from the pleasures and after a few more moves his back arched and his sperm stayed in his own hand as his release took him over with a cramping body, howling his joy in his strong voice to all to know who owns him.

"So... fucking beautiful!" Jim groaned watching Corey completely lose it as his orgasm was taking over the bucking small but strong body. Jim wanted to let that strong pulsing around his heavily leaking dick to take him along for the ride. He really wanted that. But he suddenly changed his mind – torturing probably both of them.  
  
Instead he forced himself to sit up with his cock still buried deep in the pulsing body. Looking at his panting and blissed out man, he supported his back with an arm around the redhead. "Let daddy watch you eat your own cum. I know you'd do with their spunk on your face too..." he whispered hoarsely, a thick sweat drop sliding down from his wet hairline as his free hand stroked up on Corey's front to lightly rub a sensitive nipple.

Corey was grateful that Jim sat up. He steadied himself on the wide shoulder while his body calmed down from his rapture.   
  
Panting he opened his hazy eyes at Jim with a small cute smile and lifted his messy hand to slowly lick his juices off from it. Moaning loud from his own taste as he started to slowly move again on the very hard throbbing cock of Jim.

A primal and very horny growl was his reward for that as Jim kept watching his lover with a hungry yet admiring look. "Such a good boy..." he murmured and firmly grabbed Corey's wrist to lick off the last of the sperm from his palm.  
  
"Daddy's gonna fill you up good for it," he chuckled and tightening his hold around the small man, he rolled Corey under him and the second they got comfortable in the new position and Jim felt the muscular thighs press against him, he slid right back in. And stayed fully buried in the abused hole, his beard slightly moving as Jim was panting now, slowly rubbing and pressing his dick against Corey's prostate to milk him again.

By then Corey was just going with the flow. His body was starting to tire out, so Jim taking over him like that was very useful. Especially because his man was very right. Corey was a hungry needy little beast who just couldn't get enough. They usually had sex till one of them could move… But until that point all the pleasures and tiredness just fueled Corey's itching into bigger heights.   
  
With his over-stimulated senses he groaned and whined and cried out under Jim. Moving with the big man, giving it to him harder than before. His nails tore open last night's wounds on the long back as Jim's cock head hammered against his love spot and made him explode hard once again with yells grumbled like a dying animal.

And by then Jim groaned and growled loud too as he was finally letting himself get lost in Corey's sounds and trembling body as his throbbing dick milked out more of that clear fluid from his lover, giving him a third orgasm.  
  
This time with the stinging of his bloody back and the pulsing around his cock, Jim bit hard into Corey's neck to add to his pleasure while with similar sounds he began pumping his well-used ass full of his big load of cum, his whole long body trembling and shivering from the wild pleasure. "Mine. Just mine," he grunted into the marked up neck and gave Corey's oversensitive body a few more rough thrusts before collapsing half-way and spent on top of him.

Once Corey could think and breathe again, he started laughing and kissing his panting man where he could. "Just yours," he whispered feeling free and high and so fucking happy and in love with Jim. He couldn't stop caressing and kissing him.

***

The rest of the last day was nice. After a nap in each others arms and cleaning up somewhat, they joined the others for some much needed food and a few beers, just mingling and chatting with the others, enjoying their company and nice warm weather.  
  
Jim loved to have his arm around Corey's shoulder time after time. Not that the pretttttty visible marks on his thick neck weren't a good indication that he was Jim's. But it still felt good to touch him. Even after all these years. It was like he was addicted to that fierce big-mouthed man on his side. He probably was, but he really fucking didn't mind.  
  
They called it an earlier night this time as the Chicago MC would have to get up early in the morning. Which was good, because they both were getting tired after such an eventful week. So needless to say, they slept like babies in each others arms – waking up only for a handjob in the middle of the night. Which wasn't unusual for them and it more often than not ended in kissing each other until falling back into sleep.  
  
A little bit after 6 am they were saying their goodbyes to Dan and his people – those who got up, anyway – then they were finally back on the road. Jim smiled wide at Corey as this time they were riding next to each other. It was one of the best feelings for him. Sharing this openly with Corey. And once they leave this state, Jim is a free man, who only has to stay out of trouble to avoid getting caught.

The time spent on the road was great, but Corey wanted to get back to their house and their dogs and private lives by then.   
  
The first stop they took was over the state border. With a much needed coffee they filled themselves and the bikes with some fuel. Gathering some grilled cheese sandwiches at the small buffet, they were chatting with Chris and Mick.   
  
Robb walked to the back of the small red-haired man and tapped his shoulder. "Hey. Just wanted to apologize for how I acted with you. Can I sit down?" Robb asked once Corey looked up.   
  
"Yeah man. Don't worry about it," he replied staying careful still.   
  
"I must give it to you that you could ride your bike great," the black bearded man tried to lighten the mood with a smile.

"He can ride something else great too..." Mick had to chime in with a dirty chuckle, of course, earning a snort and slap against his arm from Jim.  
  
"True, though," he mumbled under his moustache, stroking down on his beard before continuing eating his sandwich. To be honest, Jim was a bit surprised too from Robb's approach. Maybe his talk to him did help, after all. And of course the fact that he got into the MC along with Phil and Mick too. But it didn't mean that Jim would lower his guard and as he could see, Corey was on the same opinion. Making Jim so damn proud of him again.

Corey rolled his eyes but a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Especially from Jim agreeing.   
  
"Hmm. I bet he does. He really looks like something deserving the attention of such a legendary Vice President as you are, Mr. Root," Robb said to Jim but his eyes stayed on the chewed up Corey, maybe a little bit too long...

To that one of Jim's brows shot up while chewing on his bite. Of course Jim noticed that longer look on his lover. Men and women often left their lingering eyes on Corey. He was a handsome man with an energy that drew in many and most longed for his attention, it was clear. For the attention that was usually Jim's, of course.  
  
"You're already in the MC and I don't have real power in it anymore. What do you want, Robb?" Jim asked, looking through the ass licking as he placed a possessive hand on Corey's thigh to rub it a bit. It was both to show his support to his man in case he needed it and a slight warning to Robb as well.

Robb rubbed his beard, seeing how Corey also looked at him curious. "Well... To be honest with you, you both are very much what I usually like. And I firstly want to make friends. Mostly... And was just wondering how closed is your relationship…" There.. It was out and made Robb blush hard too.   
  
Corey on the other hand swallowed hard. The gang bang fantasy he shared with Jim the other morning came into his mind. And wanted his man to know that he was only wanting him…   
"Yeah… We’ve been through a lot and together for a long time. So let's just stay with that friends thing."

Rubbing Corey's thigh again while sending a warning look at Mick to keep his mouth shut about some... things, Jim hummed observing the flushed Robb.  
  
Leaning in to softly kiss the shaved side of Corey's head, as if reassuring him that Jim knew the real meaning behind his words too, the big biker kept his hazel eyes on Robb. Hearing that hard swallowing from his pair reassured Jim that like many other times, they were thinking about the same. This time about that fantasy they played out verbally the other morning. And meeting Robb's dark eyes, Jim's mind started running a mile a minute.  
  
"You've heard him, Robb..." Jim murmured, but also winked a bit at the long-haired man, sizing him up a bit more thoroughly _like that_ too. He was attractive and well put together. Corey's type too. "I don't want any bad blood between us either, by the way. Let's just see where this takes us, okay?" he suggested, picking up another sandwich to chew on, but he was already plotting ahead.

"Sure. Being a friend is a great honor already," Robb smiled a little from Jim's wink and nodded. "We will meet up in the club anyway. I just want to be a little closer to you all. I'll leave you all then, I guess," he patted Corey's shoulder in a friendly manner and said his goodbye, leaving the little group to their food.   
  
"That was awkward…" Corey mumbled.

Jim just nodded to Robb as he took a bite from his sandwich then watched the broad back of the biker as he walked away. He was kinda still lost in his thoughts, but Corey's comment and Mick's outright giggling brought him back to the present.  
  
"He just wants a piece of you too, like many other," Mick grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Huh..." Jim hummed and stuffed the rest of the food into his mouth so he didn't have to comment.

"That was a one time thing," Corey sent Mick a killer look and searched for Jim's eyes too. "I'm not like that anyway to hook up with everyone..." he grumbled more, rather eating too when Jim seemed to avoid his gaze.

Sensing the change in Corey's mood, Jim quickly chewed and swallowed his food and put his hand on the back of Corey's thick neck to caress it soothingly. "I know well, baby. Mick too," Jim sent an even deadlier look at the big guy opposite them. Promising a slow and painful death to him if he didn't agree.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You're Jim's loyal puppy. We all know," he said good-naturedly. "Okay, gonna take a piss before we hit the road again. Everyone's starting to finish eating," he announced and walked off, leaving the couple alone.

"I really never flirted with him. That night when you saw us, he complimented my voice and cooking… That always makes me blush. Even when you say it…" Corey added looking up at Jim with his big blue puppy eyes.

"I know, baby, don't worry. I'm not jealous. I know you love me and that we belong together. And you are an amazing cook and singer," he chuckled, trying to lighten his man's mood. He even pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. Not very big rough biker-like, but he didn't give a fuck. "I know you're mine just as much as I'm yours."

***

When they got back on the road again, Corey's mood was much better. Robb did try to talk with them about music and such things at the next stops and it turned out that all of them shared a similar taste. I especially in Iron Maiden…

But when the pair finally said their farewells and turned on the road towards the little house up the hillside was when they fully felt relieved. It was all fun. But going home was the best.

Once the cabin showed up after the last turn on the road, Jim's heart leaped in his chest. Debby's car was parked to the right, leaving the space in front of the garage for them to park down. Since she knew they were coming, she brought back the dogs and the cat to greet them there.  
  
That's why hearing the excited barking while Jim turned off the engine made him grin from ear to ear. And he outright laughed when Buddy and Roxy dashed out of the cabin even before Debby could fully open the door. Then they were all over them, barking happily, even wagging their whole behinds too, not just their tails.

"See? My kids are just lovely," Corey laughed as he kneeled down to hug and pet the exited dogs. They even knocked him off his feet, whining for attention.  
  
"Told you two that your dads are coming home," Debby laughed at the sight seeing how after Corey they attacked Jim as well with the same enthusiasm.

"Hey there!" Jim laughed, leaning down to the happy dogs, rubbing and stroking them with love. "Of course they are lovely. Like their pretty daddy," he chuckled then once the dogs let him be, he went to Deb to hug her and talk a bit.  
  
In a couple of hours they were in the living area, watching some movie on the flat screen from the couch. Or more like Jim was half-lying there with his feet up on a foot stool, dogs napping on the floor near them and Corey plastered against his side, one arm around Jim's belly, head resting on his chest, while their cat Cheese was sleeping on Corey’s side. Jim didn't even mind the slight drooling onto his shirt as he adjusted the blanket around his curled up love.  
  
He wasn't really watching the movie either as his mind kept drifting away. Back to that conversation Corey labeled 'awkward' with Robb. But both the now friendly biker and Jim knew it was about something more. Asking about a possibility. And Jim gave his answer to Robb with that wink.  
  
Now he'll only have to arrange things.  
  
With that last thought he lightly rubbed his man's back and closed his own eyes, just enjoying being finally at home again.  


**THE END**

 


End file.
